Strangers
by Karkstrek
Summary: Ha dejado partir a su hermano, siente como una parte de su alma se ha ido, y sin embargo, tal vez eso es lo que necesitaba para encontrar aquello a lo que siempre quiso pertenecer. Un hogar. Omegaverse. Alfa!Scott/!Galés.


**Hetalia y todos sus personajes, no son míos.**

**Empecé este pequeño extra, explicando la vida amorosa de nuestro querido Scott, está en parte ligado al prólogo de mi fic 'Unnatural Selection' (s/9763418/1/Unnatural-Selection). Va a ser relativamente corto, a lo mucho, y es exagerando, unas cinco-seis partes, aún no lo sé con claridad, pero no serán más de diez :v.**

******El fic está escrito mientras escuchaba 'Strangers - White Lies', la canción en sí es hermosa, búsquenla en youtube y así, pueden escucharla mientras leen el fic :3**

**El 'tal' William, es como me imagino que sería Galés :3 . Espero la descripción sea suficiente para que se lo imaginen como yo lo hice (wut?).**

**En fin, disfrútenlo.**

**El fin de semana hay actualización aquí y en U. S. :B (?)**

* * *

**Stranger.**

**Strangers don't hide.**

**Scott y su historia encontrando el amor.**

**Parte I.**

Desde niño ha mantenido su ceño amargado, la misma expresión aburrida y altanera que con el paso de los años simplemente se ha perfeccionado, sus padres lo entienden, teniendo que lidiar con guardar el secreto de su hermano por el resto de su vida es suficiente para que no le hagan más preguntas ni mucho menos intenten hacer que sea agradable con los demás. Scott está cómodo consigo mismo, poco le importa la jerarquía/estatus que el ocupa, sería lo mismo si fuese un Omega como si fuese un Beta, simplemente así es él, y no porque su estatus dicte que tenga que ser dulce y cariñoso como un Omega lo será, o trabajador y solícito como un Beta lo hará, tampoco es como si le gustase ser un Alfa, poco le importa que la sociedad diga que tiene que ser perfecto o que necesita de una pareja, no le importa, no lo necesita porque le basta con su pequeño hermano Arthur. Arthur, objeto de su adoración y lo más cercano que ha conocido como 'amor', porque puede que sea el mayor y lo trate como basura, la más grande y peor jamás existida, pero lo hace contra sí mismo, intentado que su hermano aprenda a no confiar en los Alfa, que se aleje de ellos lo más que pueda y no sienta deseos de convivir con ellos, porque lo sabe, y duele, duele porque tal vez, algún día, si es que las cosas cambian, Arthur encontrará el amor, mas no será él el dueño de este. Y lo odia, porque Arthur es, y será, todo lo que Scott alguna vez quiso ser, con el cabello rubio brillante, los ojos grandes como esmeraldas, la piel de un suave tono rosado que invitaba constantemente a comprobar si su tacto era como se suponía, suave. Arthur, con sus curiosas y enormes cejas, con sus manos delicadas y su carácter explosivo. Arthur, quién puede expresar lo que siente cuando quiere, sin temor a que alguien se dé cuenta de eso, sin que lo juzguen, en definitiva Scott lo odia. Porque él no es tan agraciado como su querido hermano menor, (porque en realidad lo ama) su apariencia dista mucho de la perfección que es su hermano, su cabello rojo como el fuego, sus ojos afilados y con ese tono verde intoxicante, casi fosforescente, con su piel pálida al punto de rayar en lo enfermizo, con su delicadas cejas, igual de rojas que su cabello y con su manía de atemorizar a quién no le agrada, así es el, Scott Kirkland, temor de los inocentes, con quien las madres asustan a sus hijos para dormir, mas no le importa, porque tiene a su pequeño hermano, quien parece nunca rechazarlo por más enojado que actué con él, porque Arthur lo quiere, es su hermano, y siempre ha estado para defenderlo.

Por eso, cuando Arthur decide que tiene que abandonar la seguridad de lo que es la región donde viven, Scott se muestra estático, como si nada fuera de lo normal pasase, advirtió a su hermano e hizo lo que pudo, mas no fue suficiente y es hora de que lo deje ir. Su mirada se tornó más oscura, opacando el ligero brillo en sus ojos con el que veía a su hermano, toda esa admiración se esfumo, reemplazándose con temor y ansiedad por lo que sea que le pueda pasar a su pequeño hermano, mas no es todo lo que atemoriza al mayor de los Kirkland, lo que en realidad Scott teme, es quedarse solo, sin la única familia que le queda. Puede que por ese mismo temor haya ayudado a la joven Smith, siendo que ella temía lo mismo que él, morir sin ser recordada o hacer algo para cambiar las cosas.

En la soledad que ahora es su departamento, llora, llora de manera amarga como nunca lo hizo, como si toda su frustración y dolor se hubiese acumulado durante todos esos años y finalmente pudiese sacarlo, porque puede que su querida familia jamás vuelva a estar junta de nuevo, porque puede que él jamás procree, no por la falta de interés, si no por el destino que sus pequeños puedan tener, ha faltado al trabajo un par de días, días en los que no ha parado de llorar, sus ojos duelen y quiere dormir, mas no puede, las constantes pesadillas no se lo permiten, no quiere ver de nuevo la despedida de sus padres, no quiere ver a su pequeño Arthie despidiéndose para siempre, no quiere verlos manchados de sangre, como si sus vidas fuesen en vano. Jala su cabello y siente el dolor, es tan real que sabe que aún está vivo, el alcohol no hace más que empeorarlo, su garganta arde y no sabe si es por sus gritos o por la exagerada cantidad de alcohol que ha consumido, su reserva de cigarrillos también se ha agotado, siente su pecho comprimirse y considera que es lo mejor, morir ahí, solo, mientras piensa en su familia, mientras ve que ha fallado al último deseo de sus padres, se arrepiente. Ahora ya no es un poderoso Alfa, no es fuerte, falta a todo lo que alguna vez fue, o por lo menos a todo lo alguna vez aparento ser, y se burla, se burla de el mismo, porque ya no es el joven altanero con aires de superioridad que detesta a todo el mundo, ya no tiene fuerzas.

Ha pasado una semana en su departamento, no hay nada que le recuerde a su familia ahora, se siente débil, ya no es él y teme que en cualquier momento comience a tener alucinaciones, su peso ha bajado considerablemente, su piel ha tomado un tono verdoso, no ha avisado que está mal y no puede asistir al trabajo, mas teme desmayarse en el camino a este, por lo que opta por mandar un mensaje vía internet, sus esfuerzos se ven menguados al tocar la primera tecla, desfallece y no recuerda nada.

* * *

- Me alegra que despierte, creí que no lo haría. Aunque considerando su estado le aconsejaría dormir un poco más, le hará bien. –Las manos en su pecho le empujan de regreso a la comodidad de su cama, tal vez sea solo su imaginación pero es más suave de lo que recuerda- Eso es, duerma otro momento. –Decide que hacer caso a la maravillosa y dulce voz es lo mejor, sin tener en cuenta que ha sido casi una orden vuelve a dormir-

* * *

- No lo sé –es lo primero que escucha al recobrar la razón- Ha estado así durante tres días, ha mejorado notablemente, mas no sabemos el paradero de su hermano –La furia recorre su cuerpo, nadie, absolutamente nadie debería estar buscando a su hermano, ni siquiera él tiene permitido eso- Te llamo luego, ha despertado.

La persona se acerca a él desde la puerta de la habitación, cae en cuenta que no es su departamento, que hay mucho sol entrando por un ventana, que el aire huele raro, como si algo le dijera que se quedase, que todo está bien, sigue olfateando, buscando la procedencia de ese olor. Su sorpresa no puede definirse cuando descubre que ese olor proviene de la persona frente a él, la cual es hermosa. El cabello castaño-rojizo, como el color del cobre hasta los hombros, los ojos verdes, casi azules, pestañas abundantes y rizadas, pecas sobre la nariz, las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, todo su autocontrol se va cuando ve esos labios, de un llamativo tono rosa un poco abultados y de apariencia suave, le importa muy poco lo que sea que le estén preguntando, no quiere escuchar, quiere completo silencio para admirar la belleza de su interlocutor, como si su vida dependiese de eso toma con ambas manos la cara de la persona, recorre con sus pulgares las mejillas, disfrutando de la suavidad que éstas otorgan, el sonrojo se hace más visible, por lo que, siguiendo el recorrido con su pulgares aprecia la calidez que emanan, y se detiene, observa con extrema dedicación la piel ligeramente sonrosada, los ojos un poco acuosos, invitándolo a continuar, la respiración agitada, la calidez de su aliento en sus manos. Siente como el mismo se sonroja cuando una diminuta lengua se pasea por sobre esos lindos labios, tratando de humedecerlos, sabe que ya no puede contenerse, así que lo hace, lo besa de la manera más tierna en la que jamás lo ha hecho, sus filosos labios moviéndose contra la suavidad de los contrarios, apenas lentamente, disfrutando la caricia, atreviéndose a recorrer el cuello y el cabello ajeno con ambas manos, siente la cama hundirse ante el movimiento contrario, al aroma despedido por el cuerpo contrario lo reconforta, en un movimiento demasiado rápido, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo abraza a la persona contraria, la acerca a su pecho, sintiendo sus latidos sincronizarse con los suyos propios, todo de una manera tan natural que es raro, el aroma se vuelve más dulce, y quiere más, quiere más de todo eso, porque se siente en casa, como si siempre hubiese pertenecido ahí, con esa persona de la que no sabe nada más que tal vez le haya salvado de él mismo. Atreviéndose a ir más lejos, recorre con sus manos el camino del cuello a la espalda y de regreso, ha mordido ligeramente el labio inferior contrario y sonríe, no puede evitarlo al ver que su contrario ha abierto ligeramente la boca, permitiéndole un contacto más íntimo, recorre la cavidad con su lengua de la manera más lenta de la que es capaz, memorizando el dulce sabor, disfrutando el tacto caliente de su saliva mezclándose con la contraria, su lengua siendo acariciada por otra completamente diferente, el bombear del pecho contrario aumentar cuando pasea las manos por sus costados, no recuerda separarse para tomar aire, y poco le importa asfixiarse o morir por falta de aire mientras pueda continuar con el contacto, un suspiro escapa de los labios contrarios cuando intenta colar sus manos por debajo de la camisa de su contrario.

Ahora siente frío todo ha pasado tan rápido que su mirada de sorpresa es tan genuina como su cabello rojo, le han empujado de la manera más brusca posible (aún le duele) y lo han dejado ahí. La persona lo ve colérica y a la vez arrepentida, como si eso no debiese suceder jamás, y no lo entiende, no lo entiende porque él quiere seguir con eso, porque si no lo hace tal vez vuelva a llorar, y no quiere recordar nada de su familia mientras está con él. Sus latidos aumentan cuando se vuelve a acercar a él, ahora con más determinación y sin cólera o arrepentimiento.

- Mi nombre es –Scott puede ir saboreándolo mientras éste recorre con sus manos su cuello y hombros- William –jamás escuchó un nombre tan hermoso- William Cariad –Las manos hacen un poco de presión en sus hombros- y no tenías que hacer nada de eso –Siente sus ojos cerrarse, ve la sonrisa apenada de William y escucha un pequeño 'Lo siento, pero es necesario', antes de que todo se vuelva oscuro-

Lo último que puede pensar es que esas manos se sintieron jodidamente bien mientras recorrían sus hombros, y, por primera vez desde que tiene memoria no se arrepiente de nada, ahora está en casa. Puede decirlo con seguridad por las pláticas de su madre, por eso no le molesta que lo vuelvan a recostar en la cama de dudosa procedencia, no le molesta nada porque aún es su semi-inconsciencia puede sentir, le encanta porque ha sido besado de nuevo, puede que no vea pero siente la sonrisa de quién lo besa, por eso, el sonríe también, relajando por primera vez en mucho tiempo sus facciones, entregándose por primera vez desde que Arthur se fue a un sueño sin pesadillas, uno donde puede continuar besando a William sin que nadie ni nada se lo impida, mas en su mente hace un ligero click. Algo que decide ignorar por el momento.

* * *

**Cariad, según el diccionario de nombres significa: Amor, Darling. No me convence del todo, así que está sujeto a cambios :v**

**Dejar un review no cuesta nada ;3.**


End file.
